


Speaking of Entertaining...

by MysticX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Finger Sucking, Foot Jobs, Implied Bloodplay, Implied Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Haikyuu Spoilers, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tsukishima Kei, Teasing, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied multiple orgasms, time skip haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: He just wanted to be ruined, that's how simple it was for him. He loved getting ruined.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Speaking of Entertaining...

**Author's Note:**

> This is written during the timeskip, so both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are legal adults. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

"What a beautiful day today, isn't it~?" The freckled boy asked, scrolling through his phone mindlessly to keep himself entertained, the quiet whirring of the air conditioner filling the room as he sighed. He stopped scrolling, gasping in his mind when he saw a selfie of Hinata and Oikawa in brazil, sticking out their tongues and looking very... _themselves_. He giggled at that thought.

"Hm, so Hinata and Oikawa are buddies now in Brazil. Cool." Muttering, he still kept scrolling, rubbing his sock clad feet on the footstool in front of him as he smiled. 

College life was… difficult, to say the least. It was a lot to take in, there were new professors, classes, new people, and the thought of the future. It wasn't that Yamaguchi didn't think of the coming years after his Karasuno days, he just wasn't one to worry about it too much. Karasuno's volleyball team helped him become more confident, by a whole lot. He grew closer to his teammates, of whom he really can call as his family. 

He sighed, putting down his phone for a short while. _I surely do miss those days_ , he thought, thinking of all the fun times they had together, it was surely one of the best things to happen to him and Tsukishima.

_Tsukki_ , he thought, smiling.

They'd been in a relationship for quite a while now, and the way it happened was definitely not the most romantic. In fact, it unfolded with a few drinks, and _no_ , Yamaguchi wasn't the one who got drunk and confessed to the blond, it was surprisingly the other way around. He didn't want to get into the core details of what happened, but take his word when he says it was _very_ entertaining.

Speaking of entertaining... 

Yamaguchi finally looked down, smiling innocently at the pliant blond, saliva running down his mouth as he swallowed around the freckled man's index and middle finger, whining quietly as he felt Yamaguchi lightly pinch his tongue.

"How many minutes have passed? Fifteen?" A teasing lilt creeped into in his question, laughing at the way the blond nodded fervently, his flushed face on display. Yamaguchi hummed, faking a pitiful voice, as he kept rubbing his foot on the blond's crotch, his whines filling the room.

"Mm, you already came twice from me just rubbing my foot on you. Why are you still hard?" He asked, eyeing the blond, rubbing the pads of his fingers on the inside of his cheeks. A few minutes passed, and no answer came. The freckled man scoffed.

He took his fingers out his mouth, dropping his phone on the bed as he gripped his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Yamaguchi's eyes were empty, and he was sure he wasn't going to be showing any remorse now that he wasted his short patience.

"I asked you a question, Tsukki." He said, slowly smearing his saliva coated fingers on the blond's cheek, the action making Tsukishima melt.

Alas, there was still no answer.

"Hm, you're usually very behaved when I decide to play with you. Must there be something that you want that is causing you to brat?" He questioned once again, before feeling a lightbulb switch in his head. "Or in other words..." He trailed off, placing his mouth right next to the blond's ear.

_"Your shitty pride doesn't want to let up, and you think bratting is gonna get you what you want, hm~?"_

Tsukishima's face went red, his breathing starting to come in a little faster than earlier as he was gently pushed onto the ground, a rough hand making its way to his neck, effectively sending chills down his spine. Yamaguchi was on top of him, his legs on either side of him, and his free hand on his abdomen.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." A voice came from above him, Yamaguchi's eyes almost dead, his head slightly tilted. "Why don't you try again, but this time... Ask properly~?" He said, smiling cutely as he tightened his grip on Tsukishima's neck, causing him to let out an airy moan.

"I'm an easy man, Kei. Just tell me what you want," His eyes darkened, _"before I decide to make a toy of you again."_

Tsukishima gulped, feeling his body heat up as he resisted the temptation flowing through his veins.

"To be honest, I actually already _know_ what you want, I just need to hear it from you." Yamaguchi said matter of factly. "The only time your pride should be down the drain is when you're with me~"

"I mean, how could you still have your pride when you beg me to run my blade across your thighs, hm~? You might as well forgo it."

"T-tadashi, don't say it like that-"

"But why not? It's true anyway. Don't you _miss_ the way I slowly dragged that knife across your body~? You could have it right now if you just let that pride go for once." He whispered, taking his hand off the blond's neck as he slowly ran it down his clothed body, feeling the way he squirmed under him. He smiled.

"C'mon, Tsukki~ Let me run my knife across you, I promise I won't cut you." Smiling, he stared him down, his eyes seemingly glowing now. " _Unless you want me to, but then I'd have to taste it too, it's an unwritten rule of mine~"_

_"Can't let that yummy blood go to waste now, can I~?"_

"Please..."

Yamaguchi perked up. "Oh? Are you intrigued now? After I basically described what I was gonna do to you? You really are filthy, Tsukki~" He teased, loving the way tears accumulated in the blond's eyes.

"T-tadashi, I want it so bad... Please?" The blond finally gave in, tears blurring his vision as Yamaguchi's bright laughter slowly died down, a smirk on his face. Tsukishima didn't care about his pride anymore, Yamaguchi always knew how to reduce him to a crying mess anyway, and he was too horny to give a shit, so he gave in.

He just wanted to be ruined, that's how simple it was for him. He loved getting ruined.

In what seemed like a split second, he was on the soft mattress, his boyfriend in front of the bed, a medium sized blade, which he could tell was newly sharpened. _Fuck_.

Sadistic laughter came from the freckled man's mouth as he slowly got on top of the blond once again, bringing the knife to his lips as he saw his pink tongue cautiously suck the point of the knife. He indulged in the view, loving the fear he saw in Tsukishima's eyes, feeling his pants get tighter.

After a few minutes, he pulled the knife away from the blond as he slowly ran his tongue across the blade, all the while looking into his wrecked boyfriend's eyes.

_"Thank you for the food, Tsukki~"_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten my mistakes, just so you know. I'll be actively making sure that I don't make the same mess ups again, and I'll be doing my research about the haikyuu manga panels so I can deliver accurate descriptions. All Haikyuu smut fics of mine will be written and set during the time skip, where all of the characters are LEGAL ADULTS.
> 
> Thank you, mwah~


End file.
